Erguida, cual tulipán de invierno
by SkuAg
Summary: [Semana de la diversidad sexual, Foro Proyecto 1-8] Yamato le había pedido que no se enamorara. Ella pidió que no nombrara a Yamato. Él no pidió nada, porque nada podía pedir. [Sora x Yamato, Sora x Yuri]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic participa de la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Erguida, cual tulipán de invierno**

* * *

La vio taparse los pechos con las mantas.

―¿Después de lo de _noche?_ ―preguntó, con su tono de voz grave, casi rudo. Ese tono violento y arrastrado con el que había gritado su nombre. La detuvo con sus manos suaves, las que iban a contramano de su voz.

―Déjame ―pidió, con suavidad. Intentó taparse mejor, pero él dejó que las mantas se deslizaran por su cuerpo.

―Sora ―susurró. La agarró con fuerza―. Te he besado y tocado toda la noche. ―Le apretó los pezones, ella se sonrojó―. No te _cubrrras_ ahora.

―No me gustan ―admitió. Le corrió las manos y se agachó a buscar su ropa―. Están caídos y… ―No terminó su frase, él la había abrazado por atrás y la había vuelto a subir a la cama de un golpe.

―A mí me encantan. Déjame _verrrrrlos_ ―pidió.

Las manos de Yuri eran suaves.

A veces no sabían dónde tocar.

Siempre encontraban donde apretar.

Sora corrió sus manos y se levantó una vez más.

―Se me hace tarde.

―Sora.

―Yuri ―susurró. Se sentó en la cama, lo miró―. Debo irme, de verdad.

―Déjame _tocarrrte_ una vez más.

Tomó su rostro con suavidad, ¡todo en él era suavidad, salvo su voz, rasposa, rugosa! La besó con lengua, ella no se resistió a abrir la boca. Lo sostuvo de los hombros, le clavó sus uñas cortas y lo apretó, lo atrajo hacia sí, lo dejó caer sobre sí, lo…

―Sora ―susurró, y ella sabía que era la última palabra dulce antes del descalabro.

Se obnubiló.

Se levantó y chocaron sus cabezas.

―Yuri, no ―repitió, con firmeza. Se levantó sin las mantas, se agachó delante suyo, gateó desnuda buscando su ropa―. Debo irme. Debo irme ―repitió, mirándolo.

Erecto, sentado frente a ella. Con bucles rubios, casi blancos, ojos transparentes.

Yuri sonreía hasta cuando todo se desarmaba frente a sí.

―Como agua _entrrre_ mis manos ―le dijo―. Te vas porque vuelve Yamato.

―¡No lo nombres en tu cama! ―exigió, enojada. Lo enfrentó desnuda.

Él se sonrojó.

Aunque era ella quien debía estar avergonzada.

―¿Cuándo volveré a _verrrte_? ―Yuri era tan solícito que a Sora el corazón le dolía.

―No sé. No lo sé. ―Se vistió mientras él la miraba―. En realidad, de eso quiero hablarte.

Se sentó junto a él. Quiso tocarle la pierna pero no se animó a rozar su piel. Quiso agarrarle la mano pero él no necesitaba fuerzas. Quiso pegarse, pegarse, _pegarse._

―No me dejas nombrarlo ―dijo Yuri, sonriendo. Alzó los hombros, tierno, confundido.

Se mordió la lengua para no besarlo de nuevo.

―Dime ―pidió.

Yuri nunca exigía nada.

―Quiero que sepas… quiero que sepas… ―Él buscó sus ojos, pero ella se había escondido―. Quiero que sepas que, una de estas veces, será el último viaje de Yamato al espacio ―suspiró―. Él ya está grande y los viajes son malos para su salud.

Sora no lo miró. No lo miró mientras se lo decía, no lo miró cuando él la abrazó por la cintura, la besó en los hombros por sobre la ropa y refugió su cabeza en su regazo. No lo miró mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, finos, suaves, desarmados… no lo miró porque pensaba en sus otros cabellos rubios, los gruesos, cortos, lacios… _Yamato._

Yuri a veces parecía un niño, ahí pequeño, refugiado sobre ella.

Sora no lo miró.

―¿Dejarás de _verrrme_? ¿Para siempre?

―No lo sé. Yamato es mi marido ―explicó, aunque estaba en su cama, aunque Yuri lo sabía.

La voz de Yuri, su tono con acento ruso, era lo único rudo en él. Cuando quería besarla con furia, en realidad la acariciaba. Cuando la hacía delirar, en realidad le ronroneaba.

Yuri.

―No dejes de venir a _verrrme_ ―pidió, pero Sora sabía que lo estaba exigiendo.

Se sintió insensible dejándolo ahí mientras buscaba su cartera y se encerraba en el baño. No desayunaría con él. No.

Yuri le recordó el tulipán rojo que le había dado la noche anterior.

Sora se fue.

Se lo llevó.

.

.

Yamato sabía dónde tocarla. Con él ya no había misterio ni descubrimiento. Uno, dos, tres y gritaba, gritaba, _gritaba_. A veces lo lastimaba cuando lo rasguñaba, o se lastimaba ella cuando él apretaba su cabeza contra la almohada.

Sora se preguntaba sí, en esos momentos, Yamato estaba pensando en Yuri.

Luego venía la calma. Él la besaba, le decía que la amaba. Ella enredaba sus dedos con los de él, le dibujaba corazones en el pecho, le susurraba al oído, lo amaba. Lo amaba, lo amaba y lo amaba.

Con Yamato ya no había descubrimiento, eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que se encontraban una y otra vez. Con él todo podía suceder en cinco minutos, o en cuarenta y cinco. Era como él lo decidiera, o como ella lo pidiera, pero era. Siempre era.

―Yamato ―susurró. Se desparramó sobre su pecho.

No escondía su cuerpo de él.

―Me apena que tengas canas. ―Yamato, en la cama, siempre iniciaba las conversaciones más inverosímiles―. No quiero que te tiñas el cabello, pero tampoco quiero que pierdas este color.

Ella lo observó sin pestañear. Sora siempre había tenido ojos más grandes que los de Yamato.

―Empero, tú, no perderás tu color de ojos ―dijo, sonriendo―. Los miro desde los catorce años.

Yamato le acarició la mejilla.

Sora no sabía si Yamato pensaba en Yuri, pero sí sabía que en ese momento no lo hacía. Ahí, ella era toda suya y él era todo de ella. Eran las dos piezas de rompecabezas que se habían reencontrado y habían vuelto al lugar donde correspondían, donde estaban cómodas.

No había descubrimiento ni misterio, simplemente, era algo mucho mejor que eso.

.

.

Yamato volvió a viajar al espacio y Sora volvió a enredarse entre erres arrastradas, cabellos finos y ojos más claros. Yuri tenía bucles y no tenía arrugas, y mientras ella lo besaba desde arriba y le hablaba en japonés al oído, se preguntaba si acaso él no sería varias décadas más joven que ella.

A veces, con Yuri, simplemente no era. Eran dos piezas desencajadas, que cuando encajaban a la fuerza desarmaban el tablero. Pero a veces no encajaban, a veces no eran. Y Sora pensaba en Yamato y pensaba si, Yuri, también pensaba en Yamato.

Y un día lo supo.

―¿Este es el último viaje de Yamato?

Sora se enojó, porque estaba quedándose dormida. Se sentía calentita entre los brazos pálidos de Yuri, y por un rato no se había sentido vieja. Yuri le encastró sus treinta y cinco años de pareja en la cara, y ella había olvidado que era infiel.

―¡No quiero…! ―Él la apretó del brazo y ella se calló. Aunque Yuri era tierno hasta cuando no quería.

―Si es la última vez que vamos a vernos, quiero _saberrrlo_ ―exigió.

Y era ahí cuando ella sentía que dos piezas, unidas a la fuerza, eran efectivamente dos piezas unidas a la fuerza.

―Ya sabes cómo es esto ―susurró.

―Sí. Las _rrreglas_. ―Nervioso, él arrastraba mucho más sus palabras―. Si Yamato viaja estás conmigo, si Yamato vuelve…

―¡Es mi marido! ―reclamó. Sora nunca se enojaba con Yuri; seguramente, nunca nadie se enojaba con Yuri. Era un cúmulo de sonrisas, palabras tiernas y manos suaves debajo de un vozarrón.

―No quiero que te vayas.

―No voy a dejarlo. Yo lo _amo._ ―Remarcó sus palabras, porque a veces sentía que Yuri lo olvidaba.

―¿Y yo?

Sora se giró en la cama, lo miró. Le corrió los bucles de la cara. Yuri nunca le hacía planteos, más allá de pedirle que se quedara un rato más o que lo dejara verla desnuda. Pero de repente Sora sabía que esos planteos pesaban sobre ellos y habían pesado desde la primera vez que se desnudaron y se mordieron y él la tocó y ella arrancó palabras en ruso de su boca.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Uno a uno, cayendo sobre ellos.

―Lo siento. No voy a dejarlo.

Y entonces Yuri lo dijo.

―No quiero que lo dejes. Quiero que lo traigas.

.

.

Sora se sorprendió cuando llegó a su casa y encontró que al tulipán rojo se le había quebrado el tallo. Los niños (¡niños, aún les decía!) no estaban y Yamato no regresaba todavía de los estudios médicos de rutina que le exigía la JAXA cada vez que bajaba del espacio.

Por última vez.

Tomó el tallo entre sus dedos, lo acarició hasta el quiebre. Áspero. Rugoso. Como la voz de Yuri. Como la espalda de Yamato. Como sus piernas viejas.

Lo retiró del florero, se sentó en el piso con la flor entre las manos. El tulipán no tenía olor. Yamato aún no llegaba. Yuri ya se estaba yendo.

Yamato nunca le había gritado. Había entrado en furia, una vez, cuando ella le confesó que había besado a un hombre y que ese hombre había sido Yuri. Yamato se marchó, cerró la puerta con un golpe, volvió borracho. Estaba furioso, pero no le gritó, ni siquiera le echó en cara su infidelidad. En realidad, Yamato no sabía cómo dejar salir la furia que sentía hacia él mismo.

Ella le sostuvo los cabellos mientras él vomitaba en el baño. Eran rubios, también, pero gruesos, lacios. Yuri era suave, fino, ondulado. Sora lo sabía, porque venía de haberlo acariciado.

Lo desnudó, lo tocó, lo acostó en la cama. Se sentó sobre él y lo dejó susurrar cualquier tontería que el alcohol le indicara, y cuando todo terminó, Sora supo que acababa de usar a su marido porque no sabía cómo echar fuera de sí la furia que ella misma sentía.

Al día siguiente, erguida, fue a trabajar.

Yamato no volvió a hablar del tema hasta que volvió a irse al espacio. Y le dijo, sin asomo de dudas, sin vueltas, que si ella quería tener sexo con Yuri que lo hiciera. Que él no quería saberlo, que no quería saber nada.

Sora deslizó sus dedos por el tallo quebrado una vez más. Yamato ya iba a volver. Yuri se iba a ir. Se iba a ir. Se iba a ir. O, tal vez, ella _lo_ iba a ir.

¿Sería capaz de invitar a Yamato a la cama de Yuri? ¿Quería ella, mujer de cincuenta años, enredarse entre dos?

Yamato le había pedido que no se enamorara. Ella pidió a Yuri que no nombrara a Yamato. Él no pidió nada, porque nada podía pedir.

El tulipán se quebró.

Yamato volvió.

Sora recordó cómo se sentía ser una pieza que encaja y pensó en cómo se sentía ser una pieza que se mete a la fuerza y sopesó si, entre tres, tumbarían el rompecabezas al piso o simplemente se desencajarían entre sí.

Sopesó si era mejor su vida sin descubrimientos, su rutina que encajaba, o si deseaba llevar a su marido por un camino sinuoso que él no había pedido.

Cuando Yamato regresó a la casa se sintió como siempre, tal vez con un deje de nostalgia por los próximos viajes que ya no habría, por ser el último reencuentro, por la emoción de volver a compaginarse para un día a día constante. Sora redescubrió las arrugas en los ojos de su marido, su silencio apasionado, su olor a menta y la piel no exfoliada de su espalda. Se reencontró con sus músculos marcados y con el tiempo que, en ella, había pasado a destiempo de Yamato.

Se imaginó, floja, flácida, _vieja_ , sintiéndose adolescente entre dos hombres.

Balanceó el pedido de Yamato con el pedido de Yuri. Se quitó a ella de la balanza. _Tic tac, tic tac._ Decidió que, Sora, tu tiempo ya pasó. Se tumbó sobre su marido. Lo besó y reconoció el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Encajó.

Pensó en Yuri. Pero encajó.

Al día siguiente Sora echó el tulipán quebrado a la basura y, cual tulipán de invierno, erguida, se fue a trabajar.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** La JAXA es la Agencia de Exploración Aeroespacial de Japón, donde en mi headcanon trabaja Yamato (existe).

Quiero agradecer a CieloCriss por haber sido la madrina de este fic, por haber vetado escenas y por haber elegido hasta el título. Gracias, Cielo, ¡pocas cosas serían posibles sin ti!


End file.
